


Autumn (下)

by SophiaGrass



Category: KinKiKids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaGrass/pseuds/SophiaGrass
Summary: —AU—KT—人類型態車
Kudos: 6





	Autumn (下)

光一一手扶在門上，另一手則撫摸著剛的耳側，指尖拂過耳廓勾起剛的一陣顫慄與輕喘，吸舔著剛的上唇，手掌漸漸下移到背後，從脊椎處由上至下輕劃。剛忍不住挺起身子，反而胸膛與對方貼在一起，熱度傳遞了過去，光一並沒有因此放過他的後背，反而更加在背上打起了圈子，剛忍不住更加貼近光一結實的胸膛，雙手也環繞過他的脖頸抱著。

被堵住的呻吟聲從相交的唇中溢出，過多的津液更是從剛的嘴角流到下巴，兩人的舌在彼此的口中嬉戲，光一用自己的唇含住剛的舌吸吮。等到這綿長的吻暫時結束，光一見剛的大眼睛早已聚滿水氣，迷離的半張著嘴看著自己，忍不住將剛的身子一攬，兩人的下身也貼在一起，硬得發燙的性器隔著褲子感受到了對方的慾望。

剛環繞光一脖子的手已沒了力氣，只能虛掛在他的肩膀上晃盪，而光一則吻了吻剛的額頭，將人挪到床上放下。

“Tsuyo...真的可以嗎？”

光一低沉的嗓音在耳邊響起，在情動時被充滿情慾的聲音如此問到只會更加勾起體內深處埋藏的慾火，剛臉紅的點了點頭。

他其實也很想被填滿，從當時光一給他口了之後到現在，一直都很想要他再碰碰自己。

光一略顯焦急的胡亂扯掉剛的上衣，暴露在他眼前的正是白皙的皮膚上的兩點粉紅，他不太明白，明明都是男人，為什麼剛的乳頭看起來就這麼色氣？不僅如此胸部還隆起了一個很奇妙的弧度，並非女性的胸部形狀，也非男性的胸肌感。

雙手微微顫抖的罩上雙乳，喜歡上剛這麼長一段時間了，他是個那麼純真、善良、可愛的孩子，總顯得潔白無暇像個天使，而如今自己真的要來將這位天使拉入凡間了嗎？帶著虔誠的心情，光一俯身親吻著接觸空氣後挺立的乳尖。

“唔...！”當光一嘴唇接觸到的那一剎那，彷彿有電流一樣竄過，原本就已經被體液稍微打濕的睡褲前端又擴大了深色的區塊。

吸舔尖端、輕咬乳暈，口水聲“嘖嘖”的迴響在房間內，剛咬著自己的食指想忍住自己甜膩的呻吟，他從來沒想過胸部竟是如此敏感。光一見狀用力一吸，剛一震，“啊！”的一聲叫了出來，腰部甚至往上一挺離開了床鋪，還漏了一點精液出來。

光一打開剛緊閉的雙腿，隔著褲子揉了兩下被液體暈成深色的位置，嘴巴一張就舔了上去。

“唉...可惜呀...現在鼻子聞不到你發情的氣味了...”光一非常遺憾的表示，一邊用唇抿了一下頂端的位置。

“嗯...你不要說什麼...唔...發情的...”剛原本就紅著的臉看起來更是都快要滴出血來了。

一把脫掉礙事的褲子與內褲，剛的性器彈了出來，鈴口閃耀著前列腺液的水珠，光一舔掉了那晶瑩後驚訝的說：“原來這鹹鹹的啊！”

“你不要品嚐不要告訴我感想啦！！”

“我就想告訴你你有多麼好吃嘛～”話音剛落，一含到底，整根吃了進去。

“啊啊啊啊！不行...Kochan...不行...啊嗯嗯～”隨著吞吐的動作，剛第一次以人類型態被口交，很快就迎來了第一次高潮，濃精噴射而出，全射進光一的嘴裡。

全身都像是沒了骨頭一樣癱軟在床上，剛喘著氣看到光一喉結上下一滾動，將自己射出的精液全數吞下。

“嗯...這就是Tsuyo的味道啊...”我要把這味道永遠記住。

“你、你這變態！”剛忍不住抬腳想踹，卻被一把捉住腳踝。

光一親吻手中那白嫩的腳背，掠過腳踝、有著濃密毛髮的小腿、來到白淨的大腿內側吸吮，讓白色畫布上開滿一朵朵緋紅小花。剛被挑逗得既羞怯又興奮，愛人在自己身上蓋上一個又一個的印章宣示主權，自己彷彿被標記了似的...

“嗯......唔...Kochan...”

光一的舌來到後穴打轉，舌尖輕輕向內刺入卻又很快的拔出，剛感受到一股空虛與麻癢從體內升起，已經發洩過一次的性器再度顫巍巍地挺立了起來。

“Kochan...嗯...想要...”

“還不行，現在進去的話你會受傷的。”

先在掌心捂熱了潤滑液之後隨著手指的深入通通進了在收縮的後穴中，緩慢抽插了幾下之後開始加速，不停在腸內勾動指尖，直到總算找到了那稍微比較硬一點有凸起的地方，用力一壓。

“啊啊！那裡...不行！”一種說不出來的酸脹感炸了開來，說不上舒不舒服，就是很刺激。

“那就是快感，你再感受感受...”光一暗自竊喜功課沒白做，伸入第二根手指後一邊親吻剛的唇一邊刺激剛剛找到的敏感點。

剛的呻吟完全壓抑不住，在一陣聲音拔高之後迎來了前列腺高潮，眼前一陣白光，腰完全拱了起來離開了床鋪，看不太出來喉結的脖頸則仰出了一個漂亮的弧度。

光一看到剛失神的樣子也快要憋不住了，褲子撐的老高，性器頂端抵在褲子上都痛了。但是這畢竟是心心念念的第一次，必須要讓他可愛的Tsuyo寶貝舒服才行！

“怎麼樣？舒服嗎？”見剛的鈴口再度溢出透明腺液並被濃密陰毛吸收掉，其實不用得到回答也知道答案是肯定的。

“你不要問啦...”回想起剛剛的呻吟聲與叫聲，剛把自己的臉埋進手掌內，從手指縫中露出的臉的部分以及耳根都全部紅透了。

光一低聲的笑了，埋在剛體內的手指又開始在作怪，左摁摁右壓壓，又把剛的呻吟聲給逗了出來。剛現在只覺得體內隨著光一的動作反而變本加厲地感到空虛，想要更大、更粗的東西填滿自己。

“別玩我了......”

“嗯？你說什麼？”

“你不要玩我了啦...”

“啊？我沒有啊？”

“你快點進來啦！”

轟的一下，光一還以為自己聽錯了，反應了三秒才發現自己真的沒有聽錯，他家的寶貝真的在索求著自己！他忍不住笑成了一顆爛柿子，連帶著下面的器官就更加硬挺了些。

待龜頭擠開穴口，緊壓的感覺讓光一忍不住悶哼了一聲，明明剛剛已經開拓了一段時間，但怎麼仍然如此緊緻？感覺一個不小心就會射出來...

此時一隻手摸上仍露在外頭的莖部，撫過暴漲的青筋，調皮的捏了捏並說：“Kochan不會是要忍不住了吧？”

“你都不知道我有多忍耐才能不弄傷你，你還挑釁我？”光一挑眉，同時將自己的性器慢慢推進剛體內。

“嗯...啊...好滿...太、唔...太大了...”在整根沒入之後，剛被填滿的感覺舒服的腳趾都蜷縮了起來，口中的呻吟聲也更加催情、放肆。

沒等剛有足夠的時間適應就開始了抽插，幾乎整根性器拔出後一插到底，每一次深插都讓剛的叫聲越來越高昂，臀部被撞擊的呈現緋紅的顏色。

“嗯...啊...啊...啊啊～～”在一次用力的深插時剛的聲音拔高，後穴縮緊，臉色潮紅，處處都展示出即將達到高潮。

光一興奮的低吼，抓著剛的腿壓成M字型後更加用力在那一點上研磨，剛幾乎是立刻就到達了高潮，射出的混濁噴在自己胸、腹上，後穴絞緊光一的性器，渾身顫抖的呻吟不只，前列腺高潮加上射精的快感太過於強烈，而且光一的肉棒仍然堅硬的卡在那一點上，自己身體高潮的反應反而更讓自己送上敏感點在性器上摩擦，高潮被延續、堆積，口中胡亂的在喊著些什麼，頭部後仰露出好看的脖子供人採擷，第一次體驗這種瀕臨崩潰的高潮讓剛無法控制自己似的在光一的背上抓出一道道紅痕。

這一輩子能看到這樣一幅光景，值了。

光一被夾吸的瘋狂調整呼吸還一邊在腦中背誦最近上網查到的相對論的論文內容才忍住沒立刻繳糧，等到剛總算從高潮的頂端緩過來後，俯身上前去銜住仍然在微微喘氣的嘴，這時的接吻不帶著過多的情慾，反而是一種純粹的愛意。

這一生就是他了。

婆娑著光一起了薄汗的後背，感受肌理分明的觸感，這個人真的該死的有魅力！就連額上的汗流過直挺的鼻子都那麼吸引人！

送上自己的唇，感受彼此炙熱的鼻息流轉，兩人上下位置一換，性器借助體重的重力加速度而進入更深，剛的身子一抖，性器又抬頭了。

這次光一配合著剛自己扭腰的挺動非常激烈，呻吟、喘息、液體聲、肉體碰撞聲交織，相連處流出了被無數次抽插而打成白色泡沫的潤滑液，剛因為雙手撐在光一精實的胸肌上而將自己的胸擠出一條乳溝，沈浸在歡愉的表情、因用力而微微撅起的嘴、被咬得紅腫的乳尖悄悄的蹭在手臂邊、隨著頂弄而被敲得支離破碎的呻吟，光一喉頭一緊，這麼香豔刺激的畫面還能忍得住的話就不是男人！！哦也不是雄性！！

用力掐住剛的雙臀固定住之後就是一陣強烈的上頂抽插，每一下都碾過前列腺再進到最深處。

“啊啊啊啊～～～！不、不行了！我、呃、不行了～Kochan～～”

“一起...我們一起！Tsuyo！”

體內一股熱流衝進的同時，剛也把稀薄的精液射在光一的胸口，這場初次的性愛才終於暫告一個段落。

在認真無邪念的洗完身體還順便香噴噴的用沐浴球泡了個澡之後，光一讓剛趴在床上，他跪坐在一旁仔細的觀察被激烈抽插後紅腫的穴口。

“Tsuyo會不會痛？還好嗎？”

“還好啦...唔...！”在抹上消腫的涼爽藥膏的瞬間，剛忍不住瑟縮了一下，連帶肛口也跟著收縮，讓光一看了差點又要硬了。

不行！他家寶貝那麼累！不可以為了自己的慾望而讓Tsuyo下不了床！雖然還真的很想這麼做...

努力鎖住自己旖旎的小心思與小兄弟，快速上好藥，就聽到剛的肚子傳來了“咕～～”的聲音，音量大到讓人完全能感受到胃的抗議心情有多麼強烈。

“我餓了...你快去做午餐啦～”害羞的輕輕踢了一把。

這個撒嬌的聲線讓光一骨頭都要蘇了，樂呵呵的傻笑離開了房間。

“這個傻歐桑哇～～～fufufu～”

吃飯的時候還是光一把人給抱到餐桌的，實在因為大腿內側太痠痛了，缺乏鍛鍊的身體撐不住長時間的M字壓腿，所以某種意義上光一也的確把人操到無法下床了，可喜可賀。

三天後城島等人回家後看到的是剛翹著腳在看電視，而光一則是滿面春風笑著給人捏腿遞茶餵零嘴。

松岡：不就還好我預先準備了墨鏡？

“我們不過出門幾天，Kochan怎麼就變成這樣了？？”長瀨再度露出困惑不已的表情。

“不要問，你會怕。”

縱然屋內住著的其他人回家了，但這對小情侶仍然不在乎眾人目光的膩歪著，導致長瀨甚至覺得不用吃飯都被塞了滿嘴狗糧，撐得很。

終於有一天城島忍不住了，塞了兩把鑰匙給光一，沉痛的說：“這是車子鑰匙，另一把是新家鑰匙，我給你們買了新家，修煉的書在那邊都有，你們搬過去愛幹啥幹啥吧，唉唷我的老眼睛呀～”

雖然想要婉拒，但是在其他人懇求(殺人?)的視線下還是接受了，搬過去之後房子雖然比之前小，但總算有了私人空間，才住進去第一天晚上剛就被壓在客廳沙發上進入。

啃咬著那顆顯眼的肩痣，下身快速抽插，粘膩的水聲撞在牆上又反彈回耳中，聽得特別清晰，剛習慣性的憋著呻吟咬著自己手背忍耐無上的快感。

“Tsuyo不要咬了，家裡只有我們...叫出來吧..！我想聽你的叫聲。”故意發狠的在敏感點上頂弄，抓住剛的手不讓他繼續咬自己。

“啊啊...啊！那、那裡～啊...唔～～～”剛大聲的嬌吟，無需再忍耐，用放肆的大叫宣洩滅頂的快感。

耳邊是愛人充滿情慾的淫叫，光一也跟著低吟、粗喘，從身體到心靈的合而為一是如此的滿足，揉捏著剛的乳尖，被濕軟溫熱的後穴夾吸，兩人都瀕臨高潮。

把剛翻了身，改後入的方式再度沒入自己長翹的肉棒，剛仰起頭難耐的呻吟著，加快撞擊的速度，“啪啪啪”把剛的雙臀撞到緋紅。

在彼此即將達到高潮前，兩人不在乎彼此身上都是運動後流下的汗水緊緊擁抱在了一起，濃情蜜意的舔遍對方的口腔，汲取嘴中的空氣。

“Tsuyo...我愛你。”這句話透過光一低沉的呢喃傳進了剛棗紅地耳中，盤旋著融到靈魂深處。

簡單明瞭的愛語，不用華麗詞藻裝飾就已經是這世上最動聽的旋律。

剛幾乎是立刻達到高潮，身體像是被催熟的番茄般泛著紅粉，光一也被他濕熱緊緻的後穴刺激得一股電流竄上腦門，全數射在他體內。

“我也...我也愛你...Kochan。”環抱著泛著薄汗的後背，剛邊喘著氣邊寵溺的親了親光一的耳垂。

之後的日子就是學習人類世界的生活知識、修煉增長自己的法力、三不五時去拜訪長瀨他們、還有把家裡能做的地方都做遍。

“Kochan等一下...我還在洗碗...啊嗯～”原以為某人在自己洗碗時突然從背後伸手過來是要幫忙，安心的向後靠在胸膛上，結果卻被快速脫掉鬆垮的褲子握住尚疲軟的性器開始擼動。

“你、你怎麼一天...啊...到晚發情啊...啊啊！”被抬到水槽邊靠著，雙腿夾著精實的腰部被狠狠貫穿。

不過抱怨歸抱怨，被自己愛人索求著還是很高興的，反正...也很爽嘛...

結束之後一起靠在沙發上看電影，看的是關於回憶年少的青澀歲月的戀情的故事，剛靠在光一的懷裡而光一則把下巴枕在剛頭頂抱著他。

“嘛...回憶起我們當初怎麼認識的話...還真的要感謝長瀨呢～”

“唔...嗯，是啊。”

“fufufu不然Kochan都不敢來追我～”

“你又知道我在看你了？”傲嬌才不會輕易承認。

“嘿嘿～Kochan的眼神那麼熾熱超級明顯的好嗎～我一直在等你什麼時候主動找我搭話～”

“既、既然你都發現了，你為什麼不來找我搭話啊？”

“才不告訴你～”剛才不會說是因為光一長得太好看的原因。

“告訴我嘛～～”把頭埋在剛的頸窩蹭啊蹭，像一隻撒嬌的大貓。

“不～吿～訴～你～”把那暗棕色的細軟髮絲揉亂，剛樂呵呵的親了冒出一點鬍渣的下巴。

然後剛就被身後的人放倒在沙發上搔癢，剛渾身都像是癢癢肉一樣，一搔就笑得不行，甚至連可愛的小豬笑都被搔出來。一番打鬧過去，兩人靠在一起聽著彼此打鼓般的心跳。

“不過...也更要感謝城島他們，沒有他們的幫忙，我們也不會有現在的生活。”

“嗯...”

“怎麼了Tsuyo？”

“我突然想起了一件事情...”

“？”

“我們到城島家之前不是先聽到松岡的聲音才被傳送過去嗎？而我們當時不是正在...在那啥嗎...他、他們該不會其實聽得到我們在樹洞那發出來的聲音吧...！！不然怎麼會吐槽我們談戀愛那麼黏糊...？”

“............”

面面相覷，同時連耳根子都漲紅了。的確很有可能，畢竟他們是有法力的，要聽到他們的聲音根本不是難事。

光一的臉紅完就漸漸黑了下來，憤憤地低吼道：“松岡那個傢伙！居然偷聽到我的Tsuyo發出來的好聽的聲音啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

剛：不你這個重點不對吧？

“不行！只有我可以聽到Tsuyo發出這種好聽的聲音！”

剛好氣又好笑的安撫性地摸摸光一的頭，在耳邊低語：“不要介意啦～從今往後也只有你能夠聽到啊～而且...也只會為你發出來唷～～”

光一一個激靈，被調戲到尾巴突然都炸了出來，用大尾巴卷住了剛，一把拎起就往臥室走。

這一輩子都不會放開的，我們彼此都不會放開的。

一起度過無數的交織的季節，一起細數未來與回憶往昔，一起面對困難與體驗幸福。

“啊長瀨快看，剛又寄了照片過來！”

“我要看！”

照片上是兩個人肩並肩站在一起，左邊的人圓圓眼睛笑成彎彎的，露出一點小虎牙，頭髮成了紫色的在光線下特別璀璨；右邊的人則偏著頭看著左邊那位，雖然薄唇只勾起微微的弧度，但眼角的細紋出賣了他的心情，沒太大變化的暗棕色頭髮被風吹起來一搓呆毛。

“一看就知道他們很幸福呢～”

End


End file.
